


Déjà vu

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bit o smut, F/F, Fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Nicole and Waverly have an interesting case of déjà vu





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic to get my creative juices flowing again

The door closed behind her and her breath formed in cloud in front of her eyes.  “Why does Purgatory have to be in a constant state of cold?” She asked herself through shivering teeth.  She had 2 steaming cups of coffee in front of her, the steam rising from the lids.  Nicole inhaled and the warm coffee scent mixed with the sharp winter air invigorated her.  She stayed there, in the quiet of the dark evening, looking up at the sky.  The snow reflected and the sky was a deep red.  She looked around and it was clear, so she stepped out of the thick snow onto the road and crossed, but she could hear a horn blaring from somewhere down the road and she narrowly avoided getting run over by a maniac who was driving on black ice.  He hadn’t been doing anything wrong and he had long gone before Nicole had time to catch her breath, the cold air making even the slightest bit of exercise difficult.  It didn’t matter, the coffees were safe, if anything had happened to them they they’d have to drink the sludge at the station.  Hopefully there were no more people out tonight. 

Then she saw them.  They were clearly drunk, and they were headed straight for Nicole.  Hopefully they’d just pass her with no notice.  Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.  

“Hey officer!” one of them called out.  Nicole put on her smile. “Can you tell my friend that swans and geese are in fact two different spec…speci…animals you know that word that starts with s.” he slurred.

“Species?” 

“YES, that thing,” the drunk one pointed to his friend, who shook his head.  “Uh uh, they’re the same thing okay.  Swanzz just have the d and geese don’t.”

“No, they’re completely different species.” Nicole said, trying to get away from this conversation as fast as she could.

“HA!” the first one said to his friend, moving closer but slipping on the snow.  He steadied himself by putting his arm around his friend's neck and almost pulling him down. “It’s slippy out, better watch yourself,” he said spreading his drunken breath on his friends face.  His friend tried to move his head away but couldn’t.

“Thank ya officer, for proving mah poi…uh yeah.”  He said.  Nicole took that as her cue to leave and she did, walking as fast as she could back to the station, trying not to drop her coffees.  Steam was no longer coming out of the lids.  It must’ve been colder than she thought.  

She hurried back to the station, thankfully not encountering anyone else.  

When she got in, she took a sip of one the coffees.  It wasn’t hot, but it still warmed her up.

“Hey Waves!”  She called out, “I got the drinks.”  

There was silence.  Waverly probably couldn’t hear her.  She walked down the corridor heading towards her desk.  She rounded the corner and ran straight into Waverly.  The coffee spilled all over the front of Waverly’s white shirt, which was now stained brown and very, very see through.  Which Nicole was paying extremely close attention to.  She could see everything.  Nicole’s eyes were fixed on Waverly’s abs, her wet shirt clung to them.  Nicole was jealous of a shirt.  Nicole was transfixed on her abs, Waverly’s harsh breathing of having warm coffee spilled on her made them prominent.

 

Was Waverly mad that Nicole had spilled coffee all over her?  Yes.  Was she mad now? No.  Why?  Because Nicole was staring at her like she was worshipping her.  she had the tightest grip on the cup holder, her eyes roaming over Waverly’s soaked body, finally resting on her abs.  The coffee had been warm, not hot, so it didn’t hurt Waverly, just surprised her.  So when she saw Nicole’s eyes fixed on her abs, unblinking, she exaggerated her breathing, feeling the wet top cling to her skin, clearly outlining her abs.  If this was gonna happen, she was gonna tease Nicole as much as she could. 

She decided Nicole had stared long enough.  “Hey Nicole?”  Nothing.  “Babe?”  Still nothing.  Waverly reached out and gently grabbed Nicole’s chin and lifted it up slightly.  It startled Nicole, who blinked and looked at Waverly’s face.  Nicole went red from being caught staring too long. 

Nicole opened her mouth and then closed it.  She frowned, then opened and closed her mouth again.  Waverly smirked.  Nicole was at loss for words.

“Hey,” Waverly whispered, even though they were the only two left at the station. “The shirt is sticking to me.  Mind helping me out of it?”

Nicole’s eyes darkened.  Her fingers scrambled to get underneath Waverly’s shirt.  When she touched Waverly’s coffee soaked skin, she bit her lip as Waverly let out a huff.  Nicole slowly peeled the wet top off Waverly, her breath catching in her throat as Waverly stood there, shivering from the cold air on her wet skin.  

“You know,” Nicole said, her voice deep, laced with pure lust, “This reminds me of how we first met.”

Waverly gulped, “Me topless, and you ogling me?”

“Well,” Nicole said, stepping closer to Waverly, who in turn stepped back and hit the wall.  “More like, you getting  _ wet _ and me undressing you.”  Nicole finished, stepping in front of Waverly.

“But this time I’m not in a relationship with a boy-man.” Waverly whispered.

Nicole grinned, “No you are not.” She leaned down for a kiss, aiming for Waverly’s lips, but Waverly turned her head and Nicole kissed her neck instead.  This gave Waverly the chance to bite Nicole’s neck.  Nicole moaned, and Waverly smiled, releasing Nicole.  

Waverly laughed. “You know after the first time you got me wet, I went and cleaned myself up.”

“Well then,” Nicole said, pushing Waverly against the wall so she was trapped between it and Nicole, “Let’s get you dirty then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
